1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structured light-emitting module, wherein substrates each having a relatively small size and being provided with a light source are assembled to form a planar board or a three-dimensional article having a relatively large size that is particularly adaptive to be used in a billboard, a traffic sign or a landscape light.
2. Description of Related Art
In occasions where intensive illumination is required, such as occasions of billboards, guiding lights, lighting display screens or other lighting apparatuses, high-intensity lighting bulbs, such as halogen bulbs, are conventionally employed. In other occasions where color decoration is further required additional to intensive illumination, neon lamps are traditionally chosen to provide decoration, illumination, and adornment. However, such highly intensive and bright lighting apparatuses are quite power consuming. With the gradually risen advocacy of energy conservation and the rapid progress of light-emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as the LED) technology, many billboards, guiding lights (traffic lights), lighting display screens and other lighting apparatuses are tending to be composed of LED arrays.
However, in an existing LED billboard, as shown in FIG. 7, a light-emitting module is formed upon an integral circuit board 60, whereon plural sockets are formed in a close order to receive LEDs 70, respectively. The LEDs 70 may be arrayed into designed patterns or numerals and switched to change among different lighting appearances by an electronic chip. Consequently, the light-emitting module can be extensively applied to illumination for billboards, traffic lights, guiding lights, and lighting display screens.
Referring to FIG. 8, the circuit board 61 may be trimmed into a substantially irregular shape matching a contour of an LED array 71 in order to downsize the circuit board 61 and reduce material costs thereof. Nevertheless, in such case, the manufacturing costs can otherwise increase due to complex process for trimming the circuit board 61.
To sum up, the conventional LED lighting module has the following shortcomings.                1. As the relatively large circuit board has to have the LEDs welded thereon in a factory before transported to a site where it is to be installed, circuit of the LED array typically tends to get damaged by being jolted during transportation. Besides, while the relatively large circuit board is apt to deform by wind on the installation site, the gravitation, and deflection of its material, installation thereof is uncontrollable. Consequently, though the LEDs are superior to the traditional halogen bulbs and neon lamps in the respects of material costs and power consumption, installation thereof is desirably difficult and expansive.        2. The conventional LED display screen, confined by its integral large circuit board, can be only applied to a single plane (e.g. a wall), but not be designed as crossing two planes (e.g. two adjacent walls), an inclined plane tilting for a predetermined angle, nor a three-dimensional structure, and thus needs to be improved.        
Thus, the inventor of the present invention, with the attempt to overcome the foregoing defects, proposes a novel structured light-emitting module, which can be easily formed into an adjustable appearance on an installation site.